


Book One - Embers

by Ichigo_Kacchan



Series: The Legend of Katsuki [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Airbender Ochako, Buckle up, Katsuki is the Avatar, Multi, Slow Burn, The ATLA/LOK AU nobody needed, The love story is not the main focus btw, This is... a huge project xD, Too many characters to mention them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Kacchan/pseuds/Ichigo_Kacchan
Summary: "Prodigy" is a term most people associate with 17-year-old Katsuki, the first Avatar born into the Fire Nation after the great war.Strong, fast and disciplined; he is determined to surpass his predecessors with unmatched ambition.If it wasn't for that one major flaw that cost him many sleepless nights.He can't airbend.His search for a suitable teacher leads the young hot-headed Avatar to Republic City, where he hopes to find a solution for his problem - and soon finds more than just bending problems on his plate.BNHA/LOK/ATLA crossover!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Series: The Legend of Katsuki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561582
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Book One - Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is another WIP. I know. But it's almost finished therefore you (hopefully XD) won't need to wait for an update THAT long.
> 
> Anyway, I wanna be honest. Some of you follow me on Twitter and already know what's happened in the last months but I wanna give all my subscribers a short heads up on what's "wrong" with me and what I've been dealing with (and what I've been working on,...)
> 
> Long story short, I've been dealing with a divorce. My relationship with my (Ex-)Partner of almost 8 years came to a not really pretty end which led me to move out of the apartment within 2 weeks almost by myself bc all I wanted was to LEAVE as fast as possible. I moved back in with my parents bc my sister and my brother-in-law couldn't take my dog (bc of that super bitch of a landlady...) and taking care of my fur baby all by myself wasn't possible.... It was either giving her away to another family (wasn't an option) or move in with my parents (renting an apartment with a dog is almost impossible here XD" I've tried... the housing-market situation is terrible.........).
> 
> So my parents agreed to help me out. My mom takes care of my baby girl during the day while I'm at work. Overall, it's super stressful, my job's been hell for months now and all this on top of that... Let's say, I've been so fucking busy, I didn't know how to cope with all that.
> 
> And I'm not even talking about my mental state, that's a whoooooole other story. As much as I appreciate the help of my parents... I feel like a damn teenager atm and hope I'll be able to change the situation after the divorce (SEP 2020.. THANK YOU GERMAN LAW)...
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> Even though I've been working on my WIPs now and then (yes, again, I know I've been all talk and no action for months but all I can ask for is patience, I won't drop anything. I'm almost done with the Internship rewrite and will then work on the new chapter, Popcorn and MIWU are in my pipeline, chapters are outlined and so on), it's kinda hard to make progress atm. 
> 
> I use writing as a coping mechanism but that leads to... how should I put it... See, I need to write what makes me happy. When inspiration hits me, I need to write it down. I had to put all romance WIPs on a break bc of obvious reasons but I'm slowly catching up, don't worry. But this is the explanation why THIS piece is almost finished and other WIPs are still waiting for an update. 
> 
> I started working on different projects beside my WIPs so please forgive me if other projects pop up in between. You'll get an update eventually. I'm currently obsessed with this Avatar thing and I've been working on a Bakujirou ABO smut piece that's been so much fun to write.
> 
> So THANK YOU for your patience and your support! I haven't checked my AO3 messages for a long time and I was completely overwhelmed by all the comments you guys left me! I'll reply to all of them soon!
> 
> I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS AVATAR CROSSOVER PIECE! 
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA @italian_lily on Twitter!!!!
> 
> BY THE WAY. I know some people don't like Korra (I kinda get it, been there too but I fell in love with the series) so lemme tell you, this story will have a LOT of LOK plot elements (bc they're awesome)! It will have some ATLA plot/places, too, therefore it'll be a crossover of both series (+ original content).
> 
> Minus the romance drama in LOK (Kacchako will be endgame, BUT SUCH A SLOW BURN, I'm sorry in advance XD)

**Chapter One -**

**New Beginnings**

Katsuki was special. He knew it the moment his father’s drink spilled all over the floor and people around froze in place, staring wide eyed at the four year old when, out of nowhere, the liquid balled into a translucent orb and floated above their heads. It just happened.

By the time the elders of the White Lotus arrived at the Royal Capital of the Fire Nation, he had accidentally (that’s what the adults thought) catapulted a child from his neighborhood over a building and into a hay cart. All it took was a stomp of his foot in anger and the pillar of stone that emerged from the ground did the rest for him.

He knew he was special. The White Lotus confirmed what most people, including himself, had already suspected. Katsuki was the Avatar; the only being on the whole planet able to bend all four elements; the hero of the people, the strongest fighter alive.

But he didn’t want to be the strongest fighter alive. As the Avatar, he was already the strongest being born into this world.

Katsuki wanted to become the greatest Avatar of all: the strongest, the fastest, the wisest of all time.

A legend that no Avatar after him would ever be able to surpass.

There was no training hard enough nor lecture too complicated to stunt his growth. Katsuki was sure there was no hurdle that he couldn’t tackle to the ground with ambition and hard work.

By the age of 13, Katsuki had managed to master three elements and won almost every battle against his teachers with an overwhelming willpower. His was a name most members of the White Lotus whispered in awe. Words like “prodigy” and “savior” often fell in the same sentence over and over again when referring to him.

Katsuki was unstoppable.

Almost unstoppable.

Time, scars, and a lot of shattered objects were proof of the one thing he couldn’t do. One thing several bald monks in orange and yellow flowy robes couldn’t change. One thing that cost Katsuki sleep at night when he crouched over scrolls and tortured his brain. One thing that just didn’t happen, no matter what he tried or how hard he trained...

He couldn’t airbend.

Not even the slightest breeze of air grazed his hands after the most complicated moves. Nothing.

Week after week, new teachers approved by the White Lotus arrived at the Capital, ready to train the Avatar within the safety of the palace walls. They left as fast as they appeared. No one stayed longer than three months - if Katsuki even accepted them as his teachers. After he turned 14 he chose his own. None of them made the cut either, despite most members of the nearby air temples having tried their luck with him.

Or, according to Katsuki, had tried nothing at all.

Today was no different, every training session had the same outcome.

The warm sunlight heated his body beneath the simple black tank top he wore. He stood with his arms outstretched, bare palms facing the crouched figure across from him. His stance was firm in black leather boots crusted with dust planted to the ground.

“I am so, so sorry, Mitsuki. I can’t do this anymore!”

Katsuki watched with a smirk as the bald guy with blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms bowed before the proud, intimidating figure that was his mother. The failed teacher hurried toward the thick stone walls surrounding the training grounds with hands shooting little gusts of wind at the burning hems of his dark yellow robes.

With a snap of Katsuki’s fingers the flames ceased and the air bender turned, glaring daggers at him.

“Please wait--!” his mother sighed as she ran after the sorry excuse for a teacher. The crimson fabric of her sleek dress clung to her legs as she moved.

“No, no. I’m sorry! Avatar or not, with this attitude he will NEVER learn to airbend!”

A vein popped on Katsuki’s forehead. Sparks burst from his palms causing small clouds of smoke to rise as the familiar burning stench filled his nose.

“OF COURSE I’M GONNA LEARN IT! I’M THE FUCKING AVATAR!” He bellowed, causing the airbender to flinch.

His mother didn’t. She turned with a growl, her face twisted in visible rage.

“KATSUKI!”

“WHAT?! I’ve learned NOTHING except for spiritual bullshit!” Katsuki yelled, his frustration bursting forth. “The dude bored me to death. He should've taught me something USEFUL!! Ain’t my fault that he’s INCOMPETENT!! ...Like most of those peace-loving, drug sniffing air hippies wasting my damn time!!”

Another volley of sparks erupted from his palms, thicker and even more intimidating than the last in a sheer display of his power and his talent for rare bending styles. Everybody feared his explosions - a rare skill even among firebenders. They feared the destructive power he held, as well as the techniques and skills he had learned over the years.

He had advanced faster than every Avatar before him. His execution was as precise as possible and showed the fruits of the hard work that he had been putting into his training. And then there was this guy, wasting his time like that. Again.

_Fuck it. Fuck him. I don’t need him._

The air bender’s jaw dropped along with the observers’ as flames merged with his mother’s murderous aura, forming a fire storm that made even Katsuki step back with a scowl. Everybody was scared of his abilities - except for his mother, Mitsuki.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS THE SIXTH TEACHER YOU’VE SCARED OFF WITHIN A YEAR,” she barked. “BRAT. YOU’LL LEAVE TOMORROW AND BE ON YOUR OWN.”

Katsuki gaped at her. “WHAT?!”

His anger couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

Leave? Was he finally allowed to leave?!

Some members of the White Lotus gasped in horror, while others nodded in approval, and a few flinched at the dispute taking place in front of them.

“YOU HEARD ME. YOU NEED A TEACHER AND GOOD LUCK FINDING ONE! YOU BETTER SCOUR THE LANDS AND BEG EVERY AIRBENDER TO TEACH YOUR SORRY ASS SOME AIRBENDING!” His mother yelled. “I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE! I’VE. HAD. ENOUGH.”

“FUCKING FINE!” Katsuki bellowed back. “I DON’T NEED YOUR LOSER FRIENDS ANYWAY! NOR DO I NEED ANY OF YOU! I’M GONNA LEAVE! FUCKING FINALLY!” He hissed at the shocked faces of the White Lotus members, the people responsible for keeping him at the Royal Palace in the Capital like some sort of rare animal for years.

From the corner of his eye he could see his father approaching with his hands in the air, like always, peeking out of the wide crimson sleeves.

Katsuki clicked his tongue at him and crossed his bare arms.

“Mitsuki…don’t you think that’s a bit harsh? He’s only 17 years old and…you know what happened to Miruko… He’s not ready yet. What about the dangers…?”

“He’s almost 18. He’s STRONG and not a child anymore, Masaru! He can’t improve when we keep him locked up and pamper him here!”

“DAMN RIGHT!” Katsuki shouted as his mother continued. Her eyes flashed dangerously. “He still can’t airbend! Three out of four elements-”

Katsuki interrupted her again, his blood boiling and almost scorching his skin. “PLUS THREE SUB-BENDING STYLES, DAMN OLD HAG! I CAN MASTER FIVE FUCKING BENDING STYLES. STOP FORGETTING MY DAMN EXPLOSIONS, METAL,-”

“FINE, HE CAN USE SUB-BENDING STYLES BUT CAN’T SWIRL A LEAF INTO THE AIR EVEN IF HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!”

Katsuki balled his hands into fists, his palms heating up in response. His father patted his shoulder and scratched his back with slow strokes. He could feel the desperate attempt of his father to soothe his nerves, but it was too late. Thick clouds of smoke escaped his clenched knuckles.

“He’s working on it, Mitsuki. He’s learned more than every Avatar before him. Not even Miruko was able to use explosions-,” his father began to reason, but she waved him off.

“Air is a very important main element! Instead of tackling his biggest weakness, he scares away every teacher! He’s got to grow up! Learn some respect! We should’ve sent him to the city way sooner! He’s got to be on his own to realize what he’s doing! HE CAN’T DO THAT IF PEOPLE KEEP PRAISING HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE DOES!”

A man with long silver hair clad in the grey and white robes of the White Lotus stepped forward. His wrinkled face radiated concern.

“Lady Mitsuki, as much as I understand your reaction as his mother, the outside world is not safe for the young Avatar. We need to protect him at all costs. Surely, you agree?”

Katsuki looked back and forth between the two adults talking like he wasn’t even there, talking like it wasn’t his life they were discussing, like his opinion didn’t even matter. He grit his teeth.

His mother turned to him with crossed arms. The flames ceased, but they didn’t disappear. Instead, it seemed like her eyes were burning.

“I know my son. He’ll manage. It’s time for him to take responsibility for his actions. How is he supposed to save the world if he can’t save himself? He’s strong,” she said to the old man before she snapped her head to Katsuki. “Tomorrow, you’ll start your long overdue journey into independence. And don’t you dare come back without some humility knocked into your thick skull and a new teacher at your heels!!”

**

Katsuki was still fuming as he squeezed another pair of crimson pants into his backpack. His mother had chased him out of the training grounds shortly after their argument and he had spent the remaining hours banging on doors and collecting dorks who had been willing to follow him on short notice. As much as he wanted to show that nightmare of a woman and everyone else that he could handle everything by himself, as much as he even wanted to be left alone and prove them wrong, he wasn’t delusional.

As the Avatar, he had to train and improve his skills daily. Even though he was damn good at bending most elements, he preferred to battle the most talented people he knew, masters of their elements, to enhance his abilities even further. He definitely wouldn’t fetch some extras he could smash on the ground with a flick of his finger, that wouldn’t help him grow at all, nor would sulking on his own do him any good. As much as that thought pissed him off, it had been the right decision to gather people he trusted enough to take them with him.

Spiked black hair held back by a dark green bandana appeared in his field of vision. Ruby eyes stared back at him expectantly.

“So? Will you ask Izuku to come with you, too?”

Katsuki huffed at his best friend who sat beside him, crossed legged, with different kinds of equipment sprawled across the stone floor of his room.

“The damn nerd? Fuck, no. Ain't you and the dorks enough of a walking problem, huh?!"

“But no one’s as skilled in close combat and weaponry as he is, or don't you wanna train anymore? I think you should take him with you. I’m sure he’s happy to help!”

“I don’t need the fucking nerd’s help, Eiji!” Katsuki hissed.

It was hard enough to take scarface, lightning dork, horse teeth, and the smiling rock beside him with him. He wouldn’t add another problem, especially not a damn dude who couldn’t bend shit! Deku’s help? He didn’t need it!

“Izuku knows a lot of people in Republic City,don’t forget that. Most air nomads live there… Be rational, Katsu, his help could be valuable. We all know it might not be the best idea if you approach your future teacher all by yourself…”

“If you weren’t my earthbending pro, I’d kick you right out that fucking door,” Katsuki hissed, but Eijirou just laughed.

“And then what? Will you go back to Kyouka? She’ll kick your ass.”

He flinched hard at the remark. Pictures of the blind girl swirled in his mind, the way she had thrown rocks at him before he had even known where his feet would collide with the ground. It was all because she had been able to fucking sense him, to hear him. Scary, but that damn talented sound bitch was one of the idiots who had refused to teach him. Someone he had to challenge again and prove a point.

“I’m gonna beat her next time! Watch me!”

“Sure…” Eijirou chuckled and neatly folded his emerald colored jacket only to stuff it into his own backpack, rumpling it with every clumsy push.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at his best friend before a knock on the door made them both flinch.

“I’M AT IT HAG, GONNA LEAVE BEFORE SUNRISE-” he started, but stopped as the door cracked open. His jaw dropped to the floor.

Moss green curls came into view followed by a face dotted with freckles.

“Uh… Kacchan? I-”

His body reacted on instinct. Katsuki jumped up and threw a fireball at the door before his childhood friend could form a single sentence.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

The fireball vaporized into thin air as the door swung open to reveal his furious mother. Her dark red robes hovered in the hot air surrounding her.

“Tch.” Katsuki crossed arms. He could either throw another tantrum and sleep with the dogs on the streets or keep his mouth shut and enjoy the last bit of comfort his home provided before he set off to endure whatever obstacles his journey would throw his way.

“Izuku will accompany you,” Mitsuki said, her icy tone freezing them in place. “Eijirou, can I rely on you to keep my idiot son’s behavior in check?”

“Y-Yes ma'am!” Eijirou saluted and Katsuki clicked his tongue once again. He returned his focus to his backpack and stuffed in another pair of pants with much more force than necessary. All excitement about his newly obtained freedom vanished slowly.

“Izuku, thank you for trying to help him, even though he’s been anything but nice to you…”

“Please don’t worry, Lady Mitsuki! It’s an honor to help the Avatar! I’ll do everything I can!”

The nerd’s cheery voice grinded his gears so hard... Katsuki had to focus on his packing before he could blast the guy and his stupid uniform-like black suit with the high crimson rimmed collar to the moon.

There was so much he had to think of. Scrolls, maps,...

“By the way. All Might asked for you, Kacchan!”

Katsuki stopped dead in his tracks, even Eijirou looked at him, wide eyed.

“What are you waiting for? Don’t make the Admiral wait! He got enough on his plate! He volunteered to escort you to Republic City with his fleet!” Mitsuki sighed.

“He what?! All Might?!” Katsuki gasped, but got a hold of himself the moment Deku gave him that shitty all-knowing sympathetic smile.

Katsuki turned his burning face away from the people in the room and stared at the tapestry with the Fire Nation emblem stitched on it. It’s heavy crimson fabric covered the stone underneath, as well as the embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

**

Katsuki took several steps at once on his way into the palace, the huge stone pillars lining the hall were as intimidating as ever, even though Fire Lord Enji wasn’t there.

As a three year old, he had loved this place and often imagined himself sitting on the mighty throne. He had absorbed the sheer power and badassness the place had radiated, but those dreams had faded into nothingness the moment the White Lotus had officially declared him the new Avatar.

Since then, these halls reminded him of the endless meetings he had been dragged to and the thousands of people knowing his name, yet all he could remember was an endless sea of bland faces without any names that he could recall. He had also met a lot of his former mentors here before he had been old enough to choose them himself. To estimate who would help him grow and who would hinder him.

And so, it happened that the throne in front of him became meaningless. His own destiny was determined to be far greater than the title of Fire Lord, his own power exceeded everything the previous owners of the throne had ever achieved. He was meant to be something even higher than the Fire Lord. He was destined to become the greatest bender the world had ever seen.

“Ah, Katsuki-shounen!”

Despite his efforts not to, Katsuki flinched as his old mentor’s deep rumble echoed through the halls. A rumble he hadn’t heard for a long time, ever since he had been too preoccupied with his bending practice to pick up a sword whenever the Admiral had free time.

He turned slowly, his steps equally loud as his black leather boots connected with the cold stone floor.

The tall man walked towards him holding up a hand in greeting. His signature thick blond mane stuck up from his head with long bangs that narrowed the Admiral’s skeletal face even more.

Katsuki gulped at the man he admired like no other. The great war hero the people still called All Might, who had fought by Avatar Nana’s side, and ended the long war his own country had started. But the old glory was gone, preserved in paintings that decorated many homes throughout the Fire Nation. The once buff bear of a man was now a shadow of his former self. Still, he was an unbelievably skilled fighter and the best mentor he ever had, the man who had taught him to fight without the elements. His idol. The man he respected most.

His mentor...and fucking Deku’s.

“Admiral Toshinori,” Katsuki greeted after clearing his throat.

A sad smile appeared on the battle-beaten man’s face. “Why so formal?”

All Might crossed his arms behind his back, his sunken features were more prominent in the feeble torch light.

When Katsuki didn’t answer he continued, “Starting tomorrow you’ll try to find a suitable airbending teacher, right?”

The simple question carried a second unsaid one; one Katsuki caught nonetheless.

“Why?”

“I’ve tried to work with’em!” Katsuki spat through his teeth, frustration and anger forming his voice into a growl. “I’ve tried! All of them were useless! I know I’ve gotta learn it, I wanna learn it! I know I can do it! I’M GONNA LEARN IT.”

His old mentor sighed.

“Yes, I’m quite confident that you will learn it, but to do that you need to trust your mentor. Let them guide you and give yourself time to adjust, time to change.”

Katsuki laughed bitterly.

“How am I supposed to do this when all they can do is yap about inner balance and whatnot instead of showing me how to actively airbend?! I ain’t wasting my time with that bullshit!”

His words resounded through the stone walls around them and All Might’s piercing blue stare lingered on him.

“Air is different than the other elements. It’s a huge contrast to your nature and yet, you have airbender traits you’re not even aware of,” his mentor spoke calmly, causing Katsuki to furrow his brows. “I agree that you probably need a mentor that suits you better, but please keep in mind, your ways differ a lot from that of an air nomad.”

The Admiral straightened his oversized uniform, the smallest size available for the man’s height and still, it clung to him like a rag. A wide black flat collar with gold trimmed edges covered half of his chest and shoulder blades, hanging too loose in places where muscles should stretch the fabric. Why All Might refused to get his uniform fit was beyond Katsuki, who also preferred his clothes to be loose fit and comfortable but this...

“Avatar Nana once told me that every Avatar struggled with a certain element. And yet, all of them mastered the four main elements. Why do you think that is, Katsuki-shounen?”

“Practise. Persistence. Effort,” Katsuki said without thinking twice, the response shooting out of his mouth like a bullet.

It wasn’t like he had been able to master every element overnight. He wasn’t one to fool around, thinking shit came without effort. Despite him being talented in fire and earthbending and mastering them quickly, conquering his contrary element had been far more complicated. But he had done it, with a lot of hard training and sheer willpower. But air?! Four years of frustration and no noticeable progress, which didn’t stop him from trying. Every single damn day.

All Might smiled at him. “Yes, indeed. But it’s not all about sheer power, Katsuki-shounen. You will figure this out.”

A large hand appeared on his shoulder, squeezing as hard as the feeble fingers would allow.

Katsuki stared into the bright blue eyes fixed on him.

“I know this is hard for you to understand, but…I’m also here to advise you to take Izuku-shounen with you.”

Before he could open his mouth to argue All Might added, “It’s going to be hard, I won’t lie. And you know that. But with his help and support, you could find what you are looking for. I know you’re a hard worker and you’ve achieved a lot already. Still, sometimes you can save yourself some hassle. Your road will be rocky enough. It’s easier to share the burden with people who want to support you.”

If it had been his mother, Katsuki would’ve yelled at her for 10 minutes straight, screaming why he didn’t need Deku’s help at the top of his lungs. With All Might, it was different.

A million reasons why he didn’t want the nerd around rested on the tip of his tongue, ready to burst out of his mouth. But the words didn’t come.

“I’m aware of your conflict with him. Will that prevent you from reaching your goals?” All Might added and Katsuki shook his head in horror at the mere thought of giving up.

“NO!” Katsuki yelled. “Of course NOT! I’m the Avatar!”

All Might grinned. “I see. That would have surprised me. In fact, I can’t wait to meet your new teacher in person. I’m sure you’ll find one you’ll be satisfied with. Someone who’ll guide you; someone who’ll work as hard as you do; someone who’ll fit.”

His mentor held his boney hand up in farewell, giving him an encouraging smile. “And that’s why I’ll bring you to Republic City in person. We’ll leave before sunrise. Good night, Avatar.”

Katsuki stared after his mentor who slowly vanished into the dark in the distance, his mind reeling.

**

The sky started to brighten, but the warm rays of sunshine wouldn’t cover the surrounding buildings with golden light for another hour or so. In short, it was time for departure.

Katsuki was pacing in front of a huge ship, waves crashing against the weather beaten metal so loudly, he could barely concentrate. Fire soldiers kept shuffling around even though he had told All Might there hadn’t been the need to escort him like that. Apparently, Fire Lord Enji had decided to send the whole fleet for his protection and this was the only thing his old mentor had been able to negotiate down to…was this.

_Too much fuss._

“OH MY GOD BRO, I’M SO READY, THIS FEELS LIKE A HUGE BACHELOR PARTY!” A voice screeched behind him and Katsuki’s hand met his face with a loud slap. He groaned into his palm.

“Denki, chill. Why the hell are you so lively?” Another voice said with a yawn.

“Do you wanna know my secret? I haven’t slept at all! You should try it, Hanta!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll sleep forever when I’m done with you!” Katsuki snapped at Denki who jumped back in reflex with his fists in the air like an amateur boxer. A sly grin spread over the Dunce's face, looking as dumb as his half gloved hands.

“Guess I ain’t the only one who hasn’t slept, huh?” The idiot snorted, completely unfazed as he dragged his fingers through his golden hair, his ungloved index- and middle fingers brushing the unruly strands back.

“Oh, this journey is gonna be great. Katsu’s already pissed and Denki is gonna throw up after 10 minutes out on the open sea.” Hanta shrugged with another yawn and adjusted the coils on his belt. A wire shot out with a flick of his hand. Nodding in approval, he passed them with a pat on Katsuki’s shoulder, the small black bun on the back of his head wobbling with every move.

“Good morning everyone! Are you ready?”

Deku bounced towards them with a huge grin and high fived Denki who fastened the crimson belt around his waist afterwards, scowling at the rumples in his grey vest.

“Hey, you guys wanna go shopping with me once we reach the city? I can’t wait to get rid of this boring Fire Nation stuff!”

Katsuki turned away from Denki’s fashion jabber and glared at Deku.

Was he really ready to take the nerd with him? Together, with all the other people who had the ability to kill his nerves faster than any airbending teacher?

The nerd passed his backpack to Eijirou as Katsuki’s best friend shuffled across the deck, whistling some cheery tune. They watched Eijirou collect the luggage to help the soldiers prepare for the journey, barely catching Deku’s rucksack. It looked tiny against Eijirou’s massive frame, even though Deku wasn’t all that scrawny. Katsuki rolled his eyes as his best friend gave them both a thumbs up with a toothy grin on his face.

“Let’s do our best Kacchan!” Deku laughed with that annoying motivational tone of his. Were they aware that this wasn’t a fun trip to the big city? No walk in the park?

“Whatever. Getcha ass on board,” Katsuki growled, not in the mood to discuss anything with overly excited companions, but fell silent as All Might arrived, waving at both of them.

On the Admiral’s heels, dressed in fine black and red robes with a two toned bun on top of his head decorated with his regalia hairpiece, walked none other than the youngest prince of the Fire Nation, Shouto.

Katsuki gazed at the prince and the sheer amount of soldiers running around.

A fleet. Of course. Not because of the Avatar, even though everybody had told Katsuki it would be for his own protection. Who was he kidding? Fire Lord Enji probably wouldn’t have sent two ships with him if it hadn’t been for his son with the disgruntled look on his face.

“Katsuki.” The prince gave an emotionless greeting, focused on the ship and hurrying towards it as if he couldn’t wait to finally leave the port.

“Shouto,” Katsuki responded, his voice just as icy.

The foggy layer of impatience wavering around the prince was palpable and contagious, enough for Katsuki to tap his foot as the member of the royal family passed him.

They both nodded to each other before the prince stomped up the metal plank with hasty steps.

“He’s the only person around even more upset by the escort than you are,” All Might whispered with a wink.

Katsuki huffed at that. That was maybe the only thing that he shared in common with the prince: their shared distaste for babysitters. And the fact that the youngest prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne was his waterbending teacher.

A soldier ran up to them, saluting with his gaze fixed on the admiral.

“Sir, we’re almost ready for departure!”

All Might nodded and followed the soldier up the metal plank. Katsuki looked over his shoulder where his mother and father stood in the distance. They both waved at him. His father had a handkerchief pressed to his eyes and his mother wore a scowl on her face that was a mixture of annoyance and…worry. Palpable worry.

He shook his head at them, his heart heavier than it should be, but he wouldn’t come back defeated. He’d show them all: he’d definitely learn to fucking airbend.

**

As if days on the open sea with nowhere to go except for the cabin Katsuki shared with Eijirou hadn’t been exhausting enough, Denki had decided to celebrate their arrival in Republic City by throwing up directly in front of his feet.

Katsuki was too distracted by the retching noises and horrid smell to give one flying fuck about the majestic city that had unfolded before them with mountains framing the pulsing capital.

“Oh damn, I hate ships,” Denki moaned with his head pressed against Hanta’s armored shoulders who mumbled, “Dude…”

“And I hate you,” Katsuki huffed as he stepped around the puddle of sick with disgust, already done with the day.

“So cruel.”

Denki clutched his heart with a loud sigh and scrunched his white face in misery. The stupid face he made did absolutely nothing to brighten Katsuki’s mood.

Suddenly, the pool of vomit started floating. It passed them in a blink of an eye and dropped into the clear water of the harbor with a loud plop.

“Instead of complaining, why couldn’t you just erase it? Flick of a finger, or have you already forgotten how to waterbend?” An annoyed voice said. Katsuki turned his head to look over his shoulder with a scowl. Shouto bumped into him on his way to the soldiers who prepared their landing near the ship’s rail. Clad in a black jacket with a crimson belt similar to his own and black pants stuffed into worn out and pointy gold rimmed boots, Shouto really didn’t look like royalty anymore. The first thing Scarface did when he had entered the ship? Stuffed his royal wardrobe into some barrel to rot.

“I ain’t vomit-bending, asshole! That’s fucking disgusting,” Katsuki spat. Some soldiers turned in shock, but closed their mouths without any comment on his rude behavior toward the prince.

“Contains water. So what’s the big deal? You had better broaden your mind. You can bend all kinds of liquids or manipulate stuff if it contains a certain percentage of water. Flowers, sweat, tears, -”

“Jizz?” Denki cut in, his face slowly turning into a healthier color than chalk white.

“I’m both disturbed and amazed by your thinking,” Hanta said with an arched eyebrow. “But seriously? Could you…?”

“ARE WE REALLY HAVING THIS CONVERSATION? HOW OLD ARE YOU?!” Katsuki burst in as Shouto looked like he was actually going to answer the dumb question.

His own question was rhetorical. He had decided to take his band of childish friends with him so he wasn’t surprised shit like that popped up, but that didn’t make him any less annoyed. Not after spending so much time with them without the chance to flee - and he was about to spend even MORE time with them.

_Good thing the city’s so big. There should be some safe haven somewhere..._

“Ohhh what convo? C’mon guys, don’t leave us out!!” Eijirou laughed with Deku on his heels, both bouncing across the deck. Apparently, his best friend had finally overcome his state of shock after seeing the skyline of Republic City with its huge buildings and bridges that had unfolded in front of them some time ago.

Katsuki turned away from them, eyes fixed on the tall tower located on the small island to his right. He could see temple walls on top of the big cliffs in the distance and scrunched his nose. It wasn't hard to imagine a bunch of airbenders gathering within them, meditating all day long with their jabber of spiritual balance and whatnot. A shudder crawled down his spine.

"Why the hell didn't we go directly to the temple?" Katsuki asked in bewilderment. He wasn't really eager to listen to all the useless bullshit again, but somewhere on this island there had to be some reasonable person he could work with?!

"Because, we should visit the council first and make a formal introduction. One of the councilmen is a famous airbender and the air nomads’ leader here in Republic City, even if he doesn’t want to be addressed as such. He’s a friend of mine. We should ask him first," All Might explained calmly.

“Oh, a celebrity! Could be the jackpot, huh?” Denki grinned half-heartedly, still leaning against a scowling Hanta for support, but Katsuki strode past them without another comment.

He watched people bustling through the street and four-wheeled vehicles that looked more advanced than the ones roaming the streets of the Fire Nation, honking as pedestrians hurried to cross the street ahead. The noise was such a contrast to the steady crashing of waves against metal he had heard for days. Everything was different. So loud, lively, and packed.

“All Might, sir, can we get something to eat first? I can smell…food...” Eijirou said, sniffing the air like a dog.

The Admiral chuckled and nodded, and the people around Katsuki started cheering as they flocked behind All Might, chatting happily.

Katsuki stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants and followed them down the metal plank with slow steps, watching the people around him warily. How long would it take to find a teacher and leave this busy place? Maybe a road trip to Ba Sing Se?

“It’s kinda overwhelming, huh?” Deku chuckled beside him, scarred fingers pointing to the big towers looming over the roofs of the buildings lining the harbor.

His gaze followed Deku’s fingers, wandering to the top of the tallest building. Katsuki’s head fell into his neck with each step down the plank. He raised his hand to prevent the blinding rays of sunlight from scorching his eyes even further. The top wasn’t even visible as the building disappeared within a dazzling light -

“Kacchan?”

“Huh?!” he hissed, startled, and the nerd started laughing.

Why the hell was he laughing?

“Oh, never mind, Kacchan. Never mind. Let’s go and find some food!”

**

The park on their way to the city hall was crammed with families gathered around their picnic blankets. His friends slumped into the lush grass one by one, gnawing on their skewers. Even Denki dared to stuff his stomach again.

Katsuki sat on the ground and leaned on his elbows, legs outstretched in front of him. His heart was thumping in his throat, his brows furrowed. He bit back a snarky comment as Eijirou held a skewer in his face with thick brown sauce dripping down his best friend’s hand and shook his head.

_Waste of time. Just a waste of time._

Katsuki’s fingers itched and he tightened his grip around a tuft of grass to erase the feeling.

He couldn’t quite grasp the others need for food when there were a million things on his mind more urgent than tasting local specialties. His thoughts revolved around the friend All Might had mentioned back on the ship. How was he supposed to tell a famous airbending master that he couldn’t airbend at all after training for almost 5 years? Not the smallest gust, nothing. If the guy was a friend of his old mentor, had he known Miruko? Would he compare him to her? Their abilities?

Katsuki huffed into the sky. He knew he had already outmatched the former Avatar in most areas, but unlike him, she had been able to bend air. Had mastered all four main elements by the age of 18. An age he’d reach next month. How was he supposed to beat his predecessor if there was no suitable airbending teacher around?! How was he supposed to become the strongest and best Avatar ever if he wasn’t able to airbend?!

“Don’t you wanna eat anything, bro?” Eijirou asked, waving another skewer. A thick blotch of sauce landed on Katsuki’s pants, turning the crimson into an ugly dark brown.

“WATCH OUT, IDIOT-” Katsuki barked, but a loud bang whipped his head towards the source of the noise.

A man was driving on what looked like a bike with a motor and thick wheels through the park with several handbags in his grasp. Voices shouted after him and seconds later, the whole park erupted in yells and flying objects.

But the guy was fast, so fast, most people gave up chasing him midway.

Katsuki sprang to his feet. He could hear his friends shouting his name, but his instincts were on fire. He sprinted towards the nearby pond, it’s sparkly surface turning to ice with a wave of his hand. His feet slid over the frozen surface towards the water’s edge and the ice liquified once his boots stopped touching it. Katsuki brought his hands forward, dragging the water with him to ice-skate over the grass as he hurried after the thief, but he wasn’t fast enough.

_Dammit!_

He grit his teeth and with a deep breath, dropped the water as sparks erupted from his palms and hurled him forward, launching him over the heads of several gaping bystanders.

The thief turned his head was wearing a shocked expression on his thin face and all Katsuki could do was smirk.

With several explosions, his body darted through the park, bursting through bushes and trees. Leaves and twigs hit his face until he and the thief reached the open street.

People were shouting and screaming, jumping out of the way as Katsuki passed them like a lightning bolt.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” the thief roared over his shoulder, “FALL BACK ALREADY!”

“IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS! GIVE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE AND GET A DAMN JOB!” Katsuki bellowed, blood and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

The thief turned left into a narrow street lined with red brick buildings, his vehicle stuttering and tires screeching. The glass windows of the nearby shops shattered and covered the ground in shards as Katsuki fired his next big explosion to close the distance between him and the thief. He brought his hands forward, waved them up and down to a nearby merchant who shoved a big wheel barrow loaded with barrels. Katsuki landed right in front of the speeding villain and the wooden containers finally burst, letting him bend the crimson wave of liquid crashing to the street into a wall in a blink of an eye.

He heard a loud smash, but the villain didn’t crash into his wide wine shield. The wine liquified again, revealing the man and the bike. Both dropped from a nearby wall to the floor along with crumbling bricks.

Katsuki gasped at the crater in the stone where undoubtedly a huge force had made the thief collide with the surface.

_What the-_

He jumped forward to the unconscious man, but a siren above his head made him stop in his tracks. As he looked up, wires shot through the air, fixing him in place. He growled and the wires released him with a flick of his fingers.

“POLICE! STOP MOVING! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!” A speaker blared from a huge zeppelin hovering in the sky like the biggest rain cloud Katsuki had ever seen.

“I AM WHAT?!” He yelled back and barely managed to dodge the wires darting towards him once again. “THE FUCKING CULPRIT IS OVER THERE! GET HIM, NOT ME!!”

Several armored officers jumped off the zeppelin and darted through the air with the help of their wires that shot from the gloves of their hands. They ricocheted from building to building until they hit the ground and surrounded him.

A younger guy his age with unruly indigo hair marched up. The bags beneath his eyes were deep as craters.

“Again! You’re under arrest!”

Another police officer joined them, but the indigo guy held up a gloved hand.  
“Don’t - he’s able to dodge the wires.”

“EXACTLY!” Katsuki yelled with crossed arms. “How about you get those bags back to their owners and arrest that dude over there?! Do your job!!”

“Oh, so it was you and your lackeys’ job to demolish the whole street? Well then, mission accomplished! Who do you think you are to stand above the law?! You’re no better than the thief!” The officer hissed.

“HAH?!?! Lackeys?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Look at the damage! You couldn’t have done this by yourself, right?! Don’t worry, we’ll catch ALL of them!” Indigo head barked as another officer appeared.

“Sir, it’s her again…” The guy sighed. He dragged a girl with him. Her face was red with cheeks puffed underneath the visor of a blotchy brown cap.

“That wasn’t planned!” She snapped at him. “I almost had him secure back in the park, but THAT guy had to interfere!”

It took Katsuki a moment to realize that said “that guy” was him.

“HUH?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU WEREN’T EVEN THERE!” He snarled as he scrutinized the girl in front of him from head to toe with a scowl.

She glared daggers from her toffee eyes. Her sweaty brown bangs glued to her forehead and her chest heaved beneath a fawn colored jacket that was way too big for her. There was some kind of logo with a letter embroidered into the chest. The girl was around his age and made the same shaggy impression as All Might, apparently, for different reasons.

He arched an ash blond eyebrow at her glare.

_What the hell is her big deal?!_

“OF COURSE I was there! But you had to wreak havoc without looking around you! I was about to restrain him! I was right behind you! I had to hunt you two down! YOU-”

“Okay, okay, STOP. I don’t care who started what. You both acted on your own instead of calling the police! This will have consequences!” Another officer said, cutting them both off mid sentence. His voice was as stern as his neatly-trimmed dark blue haircut and the square glasses on his nose.

“But… I swear, there wouldn’t have been any casualties this time… I wanted to help...” The girl sighed at the officer who was much bigger than she was. Her voice was thick with remorse.

“Ochako. I won’t have this discussion again.”

She dropped her gaze and bit her lip.

“And you,” the officer said, facing Katsuki, “I don’t know who you are. We obviously can’t restrain you so I’ll ask nicely. Once. Come with us without a fight or your actions will have more severe consequences.”

Katsuki stared into eyes as dark as the depths of the sea, the same color as the dude’s hair, but he really hated the posh vibe that the officer radiated. He took a step closer, not budging under the stern gaze. The guy was freaking tall, but that didn’t hinder Katsuki from staring him down. He wasn’t a dwarf either, maybe a bit smaller than the dude but who was that guy to dare make him look like some child?!

“Come with us, without resistance. Last warning,” the officer said, loud and clear.

Several other policemen arrived and surrounded them. People hurried past the scene, whispering in shock and disbelief with eyes widened in fear.

With a huff, Katsuki fell back and held his hands up with gritted teeth. It wouldn’t be wise to pick a fight with that many officers, or law enforcement in general.

Wires shot out of nowhere and tied his hands together. Startled, Katsuki gasped at them.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Just because we told you we can’t restrain you doesn’t mean we won’t do it once you surrender. If you try to bend yourself out of this, we’ll hunt you down and have even more reason to throw you into jail,” the officer with the bags beneath his eyes said.

“Fine! You’re pissing off the wrong person!” Katsuki spat through his teeth as the glasses dude shoved him towards the pouting girl. She looked away from him, her puffy cheeks a bright pink, and an angry aura surrounding her as glasses guy wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged at a wire dangling over his head. The wire shot up, dragging them both upwards towards the zeppelin.

The dude with indigo hair shot wires from coils on his back towards Katsuki, restraining his whole torso.

“Okay, that’s it, I fucking hate your guts,” Katsuki mumbled.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have said that. I’m gonna leave you hanging. Enjoy the view!”

With that, the idiot shot upwards to board the zeppelin as well.

Katsuki could feel how his feet were leaving the ground slowly. Instead of getting dragged into the zeppelin above him like the thief and that girl, the wire stopped midway, enough for him to not hit the rooftops as the floating blimp started moving, bringing him to someplace that wasn’t the city hall, the only place he’d memorized on the map of the unfamiliar city located far from home. A place where he desperately needed to be instead of on his way to jail or wherever.


End file.
